Way for Love : Before story
by April kun
Summary: Kalian tau Way for Love ? LxR fic? ya, ini cerita sebelum Way for Love dimulai!


In-Chan : YO! Minna~san~*dateng tiba-tiba*

Rin : Eh?

Len : Hah?

In-Chan : Udah baca Way for Love kan? Walaupun belum selesai, saia bakal bikin Before story nya~

Rin : Sambilan nih ceritanya?

Len : Hah? Kamsud?

In-Chan : Yap! Rinirin~ kau pintar! Ini KUE!XD

Rin : Yay! ORANGE COOKIES! *hepi*

Len : Eh? *shock*

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid & Utauloid~ tapi ia memiliki plot cerita yang akan kalian baca ;)

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Way for Love : Before Story**** © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

25 Desember xxxx

Disebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit, ada seorang wanita hamil yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

Wanita itu siap melahirkan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang suster datang. Menghampiri wanita itu.

"Nyonya, kami akan menempatkan seorang wanita lain di ruangan ini, apakah itu tak apa?" Tanya suster itu kepada wanita yang terbaring dikasur itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Aku senang jika ada orang yang akan menemaniku diruangan ini." Jawab wanita itu. Kemudian memandang sekitarnya.

Ya, ruangan itu memang untuk 2 orang pasien. Dan wanita itu sendirian disitu. Tentu saja ia kesepian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan menempatkan wanita tersebut diruangan ini." Balas suster itu sembari tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan wanita yang berbaring itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang diatasnya terdapat seorang wanita berambut coklat muda bergaya _bob, _

masuk ke dalam kamar tadi. Mengantarkannya ke ujung ruangan. Ke satu-satunya kasur yang tak terpakai diruangan itu, lalu menuntunnya turun dari kursi roda dan naik kekasur dan meninggalkannya.

"Halo." Sapa wanita yang sudah lebih dulu menempati ruangan itu.

Wanita lain yang baru saja tiba itu, menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya tadi.

"Halo." Jawabnya.

"Namaku, Lily. Lily Kamine. Kau?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Meiko. Meiko Kagamine."

"Salam kenal kalau begitu, Kagamine-san!"

"Salam kenal juga, Kamine-san." Jawab Kagamine-san.

"Jadi, kapan kira-kira akan lahir?" Tanya Kamine.

"3 hari lagi mungkin."

"Ah.. berarti kita sama!" Sahut Lily Kamine sambil menepukan kedua tangannya. Mata birunya memandang Meiko Kagamine yang terbaring dikasur sebelahnya.

"Ah.. kurasa juga begitu." Jawab Kagamine-san.

"Mm..."

"Kenapa Kamine-san?" Tanya Kagamine-san.

"Ah.. tak apa. Oh,ya panggil aku Lily saja, oke?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Meiko."

"Baik! Jadi, kau sudah tau anakmu perempuan / laki-laki?" Tanya Lily.

"Belum.. kau sudah?" Balas Meiko.

"Belum juga. Tapi, aku sudah punya banyak nama untuk bayi pertamaku ini." Sahut Lily sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah berusia hampir 9 bulan 8 hari.

Kemudian Lily perlahan menatap Meiko. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menentukannya?"

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum.."

Lilypun memiliki ide tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Serunya sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya. Meiko menatap Lily dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana jika anakmu atau anakku nanti perempuan namanya Rin, dan jika laki-laki Len?"

...

"Maksudku, jika anakmu dan anakku berbeda jenis kelamin, jika sama maka kita harus mencari nama lain."

...

"Jadi?"

"Itu ide yang bagus!"

* * *

_27 Desember xxxx_

08.37s p.m.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Kamine bayi anda perempuan dan lahir dengan selamat."

Lily menggendong bayinya yang baru saja lahir, bersamaan dengan bayi Meiko. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat melihat bayi pertamanya lahir.

"Dan, selamat untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Kagamine juga, bayi anda laki-laki lahir dengan selamat."

Meiko menggendong bayinya dengan hati-hati.

Kemudian Lily dan Meiko yang masih menggendong bayi mereka masing-masing menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Rin.." Ucap Lily.

"Len.." Ucap Meiko.

"Kanan.."

"Dan kiri.."

* * *

In-Chan : Wah~ saia menyelesaikan ini... tapi.., PENDEK! DX oke! Inilah cerita masa kanak-kanak LenRin sebelum cerita Way for Love!

ENJOY PLEASE! XD dan R&R

Len : R&R please~ XD

Rin : Yay! Kita lahiir! XD R&R please!


End file.
